


One Tie, One Kiss

by Sunnyrea



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrea/pseuds/Sunnyrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Coulson grumbles and flashes a look over his shoulder. "I can't tie my tie."<br/>Clint blinks slowly. "What?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tie, One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing which I wrote quickly for such_heights' [Avengers kissing fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/390500.html)! Probably going to write a fic for the date.

Clint walks down one of the administrative halls of SHIELD, arrows over his shoulder but without his bow. One of the boys down in the lab said something about 'upgrades' though Clint suspects it was Fury's doing so he stops practicing off the roof of hanger B. The point, however, is Clint hides bows all over the facility just in case so what does Fury really think he'll accomplish?

As Clint comes closer to Coulson's office he hears what sounds like cursing. Clint slows and peers around the open doorway.

"Enemy contact got you down?" Clint quips.

Coulson grumbles and flashes a look over his shoulder. "I can't tie my tie."

Clint blinks slowly. "What?"

Coulson flashes his right hand showing medical tape wrapped around his four fingers. Clint chuckles then steps into the room. Coulson growls again as he half tosses the large side of his tie over the smaller side.

"Stop, stop." Clint grabs the end of Coulson's tie. "Your fingers are broken, no need to break your tie too."

Coulson sighs and grimaces. "Only three are broken."

Clint chuckles, flipping one side of the tie over the other then slides it through the hole. "Computer blink at you the wrong way?"

"Prisoner's face."

Clint raises both eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to leave the severe interrogating for lesser, more burly men?"

"Us desk men get to have fun occasionally too."

Clint pulls the end of Coulson's tie, slides the knot up to his neck and slips the smaller end through the loop on the back of the tie. 

He looks up and smiles. "You are now presentable."

"Ever the hero." Coulson smiles. "Thank you."

Clint lifts up Coulson's injured hand and bows exaggeratedly over it. "The dashing hero." He kisses the knuckles of Coulson's hand then looks up the length of Coulson's arm with a grin. "You are quite welcome."

Clint watches red flood Coulson's cheeks. He swallows slowly and nods down at Clint, his fingers tightening carefully around Clint's hand. Clint smiles then releases Coulson's hand. He stands up then pivots around out of Coulson's office. Clint takes two steps down the hall then turns and pokes his head back in the office. Coulson still stands where Clint left him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Did you really punch a prisoner?"

Coulson smiles slowly. "Twice."

"Want to get a coffee later?" Clint asks.

Coulson smiles and smooths his tie down with his good hand. "Yeah."


End file.
